A Night of Passion
by Kailene
Summary: Jag and Jaina put their duties aside and escape for one night of romance and passion
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Night of Passion  
Author: Kailene  
Timeframe: FOTJ  
Characters: Jaina & Jag  
Genre: romance  
Summary: Jag and Jaina put their duties aside and escape for one night of romance and passion

Notes: In honor of spring, when love fills the air, I decided to try my hand at some J/J romance and mush. In FOTJ _Omen_, Jag & Jaina put into motion _Operation Caranak_, wanting to get away for one night at an "inn half way across the planet." Well, profic writers dropped the ball and didn't give us anything more than that. So...I decided I would try my hand at some mush. Because we all know that there just isn't enough.

I have to give a big thanks to Jade_eyes for her endless help and advice.

And to Riathe Mai for everything ...and yes, it does take a 1,000 words to make a picture.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What's so amusing?" Jag said, glancing at Jaina from the driver's seat of the speeder.

"Amusing?", she said innocently. "Nothing"

Jag tilted his head and raised a dubious eyebrow in her direction.

Sitting side ways in the passenger seat with her legs tucked against her chest , Jaina smirked, her smile growing more playful as her eyes traced his features, "Just admiring the view."

Jag just shook his head and laughed. "While I'm sure the view is very nice, you most definitely are amused about something."

"I'm not amused so much as I am…" She hesitated, searching for the right word. "Astounded," she said, something akin to shock evident in her voice. "The plan went off without a hitch."

"You doubted me?" Jag said, mock horror in his voice.

Given the security involved, even for a simple one night getaway, they both decided that it was best if Jag handled all of the details. Though Jaina joked that it would be his Assistant, Neenah, actually finding and making the reservations. Jag had insisted that he, himself, would be handling _all _the details. He had even made Jaina promise not the cheat, and spoil the surprise. And no matter what Jaina did to try and persuade him otherwise, he wouldn't reveal anything. She should have know better, he was Corellian after all. If Jaina knew one thing about Jagged Fel, it was that when he spent the time to plan details, they were always very effective.

Ashik, his Head of Security, was not at all happy when he was informed that Jag would be going away, albeit for only one night, without security. Jag had assured him that between the two of them, he and Jaina would be bringing enough fire power to take down a small army. He also reminded him that Jaina was a Jedi and would sense any danger long before it happened. He hated to play that card. He in no way wanted her to be thought of , or to think of herself as, his "Jedi Protector". But he knew that it would put some of Ashik's concern to rest. Jag assured him that all security protocols would be followed, and that he would have ample time for checking out the location, the staff and the inn to insure total safety.

As Jaina had said, everything had gone off without a hitch. Their doubles were very convincing, still in place at the _Indigo Towers _on their 'date'. Even Javis Tyrr had been fooled .

"Never," Jaina assured, "It's just that, and even _I _will admit this, usually something always goes wrong with Solo plans."

"Ah, well, there you go," Jag responded philosophically. "You see, this, my dear, is a Fel Plan."

"A Fel Plan," she repeated.

"Yes, a Fel Plan. As opposed to a Solo Plan. You see, I have known you and your family long enough, that every possible problem and every feasible misstep was taken into account and meticulously planned for. This is as close to 'Solo Proof' as one can get."

"Very funny. And they say you don't……" Her thoughts flew right out of her head as the Inn came into view, and all she could utter was a breathless, "Oh, Jag."

So used to seeing towering buildings, dizzying amounts of traffic and bright lights at all hours of the day or night, for a moment Jaina forgot she was still on Coruscant. Somehow tucked away in a seemingly forgotten part of the planet was The Oasis.

Quaint was the first word that Jaina could come up with, and a wide smile lit her face as she exited the speeder. The inn was small, only a few stories high. Beautiful flowers and plants of all species lined the front walkway, with tiny twinkling lights intermingled among them lighting the way. The pathway split a short distance from the door, leading to a rock waterfall, surrounded by benches. A small gazebo could just be made out in the back, overlooking a small pond.

"How did you find this place?" Jaina whispered as she walked around the speeder.

"Oh, I have my ways," Jag responded taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

She drew back enough to look up at him. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you, too." Jag reached down and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers feathering along her jaw to cup her cheek. Jaina leaned into his caress, sighing at his touch. Jag tipped his head towards the inn, "Come on."

His arm still around her waist, they made their way along the path towards the inn. Jaina suddenly veered off the main pathway, heading instead to the gazebo. She let go of Jag's hand as they entered, flashing him a smile that lit her entire face. Walking along the inside, Jaina brushed her fingers gently along the top of the rails.

Jag stood leaning against the archway, unable to move. Mesmerized by the sight in front of him. A slight breeze coming off the pond stirred her hair. The moonlight danced in her eyes. She was truly beautiful.

Stretching out with the Force, Jaina could feel the tranquility of the life around her. She turned at his approach. Sliding her arms around his neck, she didn't need the force to know his feelings. The same love that she felt was reflected back in his eyes. She slowly slid her hands down his chiseled chest, her eyes never leaving his. His strong hands closed over hers. He brought each one to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, then lowered them to her sides and held them there.

He laughed lightly at her pout, then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Goddess, as much as I am enjoying this, and make no mistake, I _am _enjoying this, what do you say we continue this in our suite."

A coy smirk graced Jaina's lips as she took his hand and headed back towards the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY !!!!**

At their approach, Mr. D'Ollo, a man of middle years with graying hair and an easy smile, put aside his data pads he had been working on and stood to greet his newest arrivals.

"Good Evening, folks. I'm Lan D'Ollo, owner of the Inn," he said, a slight accent coloring his voice. "How are you doing this fine evening?" He reached over the desk, extending his hand towards Jag.

Jaina squeezed Jag's hand lightly, her signal to him that she sensed no danger from the force, before releasing it.

Jag reached into his pocket and produced a small datachip. "Very well, thank you," he answered, handing it over to him.

Mr. D'Ollo inserted the chip into the data reader, the information instantly appearing on the screen. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Reylan. How was your trip here?"

"Uneventful" Jag replied pleasantly.

"Uneventful is often times very good," Mr. D'Ollo said, a slight knowing smile gracing his face.

Jag felt himself start to smile, recalling the conversation he and Jaina had had in the speeder earlier. "I couldn't agree more."

"I see we have the Skyview suite reserved for you and your wife. Everything you have requested, Mr. Reylan, has been arranged for and is waiting for you in your suite."

It took all of Jaina's Jedi training, and most of the patience she didn't know that she possessed, to not visibly react to the innkeepers statement. And by the almost imperceptible smirk on his face, she knew that Jag was very much enjoying himself.

Relying on his military background, Chiss training and political savvy, Jag resisted the urge to turn and see Jaina's reaction. He knew she had caught his slight smirk, he just couldn't help himself. He of all people knew that she was a woman of very little patience, and he was quite impressed with her restraint so far. She would get her answers soon enough, but until then, he was enjoying keeping her in suspense.

"Wonderful" Jag replied

"Follow this hallway down to the right." Lan handed Jag a keycard, "This will open the lift at the end and bring you directly to your suite. For added security, entering the code on the back of the card will open the lift once it reaches your suite."

Jaina stood quietly beside Jag, watching the exchange, happy for once to not be in charge. She was enjoying everything that he had done so far and had to suppress a smile as she realized that she was actually feeling a bit giddy imaging what else he had planned for the evening. As for their undercover aliases, pretending to be married, Jaina thought that taking the 'pretending' out of it all together, would sit just fine with her.

"…eetheart?" Jaina came back into the conversation to the sound of Jag's voice, tinged with concern that only she would recognize.

She smiled at him, almost shyly he realized, before bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it gently. "Sorry, just daydreaming a bit."

Despite their aliases, Lan knew the identity of each guest, so he knew exactly who Mr. and Mrs. Reylan were. This was a much different view than what the public saw of the Imperial Remnant Head of State and the Jedi Knight.

His cool demeanor and military bearing was evident, but 'Mr. Reylan' did not come across as the stiff, brooding Head of State that he showed the media and holoreporters. Lan didn't fail to notice their quick stolen glances at one another, the way they stood so close together, or his free hand resting on her back. Then, while making his evening rounds, there was the brief glimpse of them in the gazebo he got. It was apparent that this was more than just another political tryst.

"If there is anything else that I can do for you to make your stay more enjoyable, please do not hesitate to comm me."

Smiling, Jaina spoke up for the first time, "Thank you, Mr. D'Ollo, for everything. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Very well then. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

****************

Once inside the privacy of the lift, Jag turned and pulled Jaina to him, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her softly. But Jaina couldn't contain herself any longer. Breaking the kiss, she looked up at Jag.

"So, _Mr. Reylan," _she started, running her hands through his hair. "What _arrangements_ was the innkeeper referring to?"

Running his hands lightly along her ribcage, he replied, "Just some added security measures."

"You wouldn't by chance be trying to lie to a Jedi, now, would you?"

Jag leaned forward, gently placing kisses along her jaw. "No."

Jaina tipped her head and sighed, losing herself in the moment.

"Just trying to distract one," he whispered in her ear, running his fingers through her long dark hair.

"It's working you know."

"I do," Jag responded smiling.

"So, _Mrs. Reylan_," he said, a roguish glint in his eyes, "what flights of fancy were going through that pretty head of yours that got you to daydreaming?"

Jaina stood on her toes and kissed him, more passionately this time. Leaning back slightly, a smile came to her face, one that was nearly Jag's undoing.

Her answer was simple.

"You," she said.

A full smile erupted on Jag's lips. Only Jaina Solo had the capacity to blind-side him and turn his world upside down. Taking her head in his hands, passion filling him, he returned her kiss.

***************

Jaina reached forward to palm open the lift, only to be stopped by Jag's hand on hers. She turned her head and raised a curious eyebrow in his direction. His mouth raised in a slight smirk as he turned her fully to face him.

"Not yet. First we have to go over a couple of rules," Jag responded, mischievousness evident in his voice.

"Rules?" Jaina replied. "Our one night alone, and you are going to _try _and impose _rules _on me?"

Jag leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "You'll like these rules."

"Okay, flyboy," Jaina said, a smirk appearing on her face. "I'll play your little game."

"Number One, from this point forward _No. Business_. No talk of crazy Jedi, secret plans, the Galactic Alliance or the Galactic Empire. There's only _us_."

"So far," she laughed. "I like these rules of yours. Agreed."

"Rule Number Two," Jag stepped closer. His body pressed close to hers. "You need to turn around, and close yours eyes."

"You are being very, very, sneaky and secretive, Head of State Fel," Jaina teased, running her fingers along his jaw line. "I rather enjoy this side of you."

"I've been forever corrupted by a beautiful rebel girl I met long ago," he said

Jag brushed his lips against hers, a promise of things to come.

"Close your eyes," he whispered as he turned her back to face the door.

He opened the door, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back as he led her in.

"Stop," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

"Open them," Jag said, as he slipped his arms fully around her waist.

For once in her life, Jaina Solo was speechless. She spun around in Jag's arms and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

"It's beautiful," Jaina exclaimed breathlessly.

**I know, you're yelling "show me" at the screen right about now. Have some patience...Jag's _arrangements _will revealed soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...after a few technical difficulities and a couple of rewrites, the chapter that everyone has been waiting for is finished. lol**

**The usual disclaimers apply, I unfortunetly don't own anything, it all belongs to George. Credit is given to _Troy Denning_, for a small bit borrowed from _Dark Nest I-Joiner King_. I know, I know, we all like to pretend that that trilogy never happened. But the quote used, for this story, fit perfectly.**

**I have to send a great big THANK YOU to Riathe Mia, for all her help. Your Awesome. **

**Enjoy !!!**

"Oh, Jag." Jaina whispered, stepping away from him. She moved further into the suite, turning around in a slow circle, trying to take everything in.

Dozens of candles were spread around the suite, bathing the room in an almost ethereal glow. Soft music was playing in the background. Running along one wall was floor to ceiling sliding doors, with privacy transpristeel, leading out to a private veranda. A small table, intimately set for two, was situated just along the wall. A bottle of wine, already chilling in a bucket of ice, sat beside it. Walking over to the doors, Jaina took a moment to admire the spectacular panoramic view it offered of the surrounding countryside.

Turning back to see the rest of the room, she caught Jag's gaze and the smile that lit her face grew. Leaning up against the wall, hands casually in his pockets, he hadn't moved from his place just inside the entryway, choosing instead to just watch her.

Short of escaping to some far away planet, Jag felt _The Oasis_ was the perfect spot for the two of them to escape their duties and just be themselves. It being secure and out of the way not withstanding, it was beautifully done, without being extravagant. And the staff was genuinely friendly and respectful.

Walking under the stone archway into the main living area, Jaina stopped just to admire the beauty of it. A large fireplace, a fire already crackling, lit the area. The high-vaulted ceiling gave the room a large, open feel, while the soft shades of blues and yellows, interspersed with the wood tones throughout the suite gave it a cozy and romantic atmosphere.

Jaina turned at Jag's approach, two fluted wine glasses in his hand. Handing her one, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Jaina took a sip of the wine, her favorite she noted with a soft laugh. Jaina leaned in to Jag, running her fingers up his back and capturing his lips in a kiss.

"I take it you approve," Jag whispered against her lips.

"It's perfect. I love it," Jaina said, placing kisses along his jaw.

The rumbling of Jaina's stomach interrupted them. She stifled a laugh and dropped her forehead to rest on his chest.

"I think your stomach speaks for both of us," Jag said, placing a finger underneath her chin, lifting her face to his. "There is food already prepared and waiting. I'll go put it together."

"While you do that," Jaina said, handing him her wine glass and walking over to grab her bag from where Jag had left them, "I'm going to go and clean up a bit."

"All the way up the stairs, to the left, " Jag told her. Walking past him, she turned her head and eyed him suspiciously.

"Go," Jag admonished, a roguish grin on his face.

*******************

Sure enough, at the top of the marble stairs, encompassing the entire top floor, was the master suite. Dropping her bag on one of the repulsor chairs, she walked further into the master suite. It was beautifully done in exotic wood tones. Intricate tapestries hung in front of a sliding door, which lead onto an enclosed deck. She couldn't resist the urge to fall back onto the oversized four-poster bed, sinking into the luxurious red and gold comforter. She kicked off her boots, letting them fall to the floor. Staring at the patterns in the lace canopy above her, Jaina sighed happily, taking a moment to just lie there and let it all sink in.

A slight flick of her wrist brought her bag to her side as she rolled off the bed and headed towards the 'fresher. Putting her bag down on the counter, Jaina turned and looked around. _Just this room_, she noted, _has to be bigger than my quarters at the temple_. A whirlpool tub occupied one corner, and in the other a two person shower. She made a mental note to herself to keep those in mind for future use. She changed out of the simple pants and tunic that she had put on at the restaurant, and removed the item from inside the bag and slipped it on.

_Now_, she thought, staring at her hair in the mirror, _to do something with this_. It had taken her long enough to do something with it at the start of the evening. Having to change clothes twice and numerous speeder rides later had only served to completely undo everything she had done. Calling upon every beauty lesson that her mother had made her endure as a girl, a few choice curses and three tries later, Jaina looked in the mirror and actually liked what she saw.

******************

As quiet as only a Jedi could be, Jaina made her way down the stairs and across the main living area. She stopped and leaned up against the stone archway to appreciate the view presented her. His back to her, he stood at one of the counters putting the last of their meal on plates. He had changed also, keeping the black pants but exchanging his close fitting dark tunic for a crisp white dress shirt. A wide smirk formed on Jaina's face, Jag definitely did look good from any angle.

Opening up to the force, she lightly brushed against his mind. _Come and get me lover, _she sent. She knew he wouldn't understand the words, but the emotion would come across loud and clear. She saw his head snap up as he recognized her touch. He turned around, the corners of his lips curving up slightly. She walked slowly towards him, watching as his eyes raked over her.

He had recognized her touch instantly, as well as the familiar sentiment she would taunt him with when they sparred. Jag found himself momentarily stunned by the only person capable of doing so. She had looked beautiful in what she had been wearing at the restaurant earlier, but she looked simply radiant now.

A long, fitted red silk dress hugged her body, accentuating her body in all the right places. She had pinned her hair up in a loose bun, a few wispy tendrils framing her face. Placing her hand in Jag's outstretched palm, she spun in a slow circle, giving him a more complete view.

Jag closed the gap between them. "You look stunning," he whispered against her ear.

"You look quite handsome yourself," she said, turning and kissing him softly.

*******************

Dinner was a quiet affair. The food was fantastic, and it had taken Jaina only a short time to realize that Jag had arranged with the _Indigo Towers_ for the delicious food. They both fell into easy conversation. It was not difficult to avoid any of Jag's "off limit" topics. Renewing their long standing debate of "x-wing vs. clawcraft ", catching up on family and discussing the latest starship designs. Mostly, they savored the all-too-rare moment when they could simply sit together in silence and enjoy each other, without the fear of something or someone interrupting them.

Jaina's curiosity finally got the better of her, though. She just _had _to know.

Running her finger around the rim of her wine glass, Jaina pinned Jag with a gaze. "Ok Fel, spill it. How long have you been planning this?"

Raising a questioning eyebrow in her direction, Jag sat back and took another sip of his wine.

She laughed, shaking her head slightly. "Don't you play all innocent with me. I know you better than that."

She picked up the wine bottle and refilled his proffered glass and then her own. "You know exactly what I mean," she continued. "How did you manage to pull this off? It was only a matter of a couple of days between me mentioning us going away and you telling me everything was set." She raised her hand and motioned around the suite. "Not nearly enough time, for even you, to handle all the details."

A sly smile slowly came to Jag's face. "What you are really curious about is how I was able to finally surprise you without you having any knowledge of me even doing anything."

He picked up their plates and walked over to the counter. "You would be amazed at the information that I just happen to overhear." he continued, "or that makes it across my desk. All of which gets saved for a rainy day, so to speak. That is how I happened to find out about this place." He picked up two small bowls and headed back to the table.

Jaina smirked at him as he placed the bowls on the table and pulled her onto his lap. "It's astounding really," she said as she slipped an arm around his shoulders, her fingers brushing his ear.

Reaching into one of the small bowls, Jaina picked up on of the small red berries. She brought it to Jag's mouth, grazing it lightly across his lips before offering it to him fully. She smiled seductively at him. "Go on, you were saying?"

Jag slowly ran his hand up her back, enjoying the sultry feel of her silk dress as it glided smoothly over her skin. He knew that she would make him pay for being able to deceive her so well, but he would enjoy her methods of torture.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago, I told you that between upgrades on the _Gilad Pellaeon _and meetings that I would be busy for a few days?"

Jaina nodded, holding his gaze as she slid her hand up his strong chest. Coming to rest at the top of his shirt, she slipped two fingers underneath the buttons, slowly undoing the top two.

Lowering his gaze momentarily to glance at her fingers, he continued talking. He picked up one of the berries and delicately dipped it into the small bowl of chocolate and brought it to Jaina's lips. Tipping her head slightly, she took a small bite.

"Well, the upgrades were minor, therefore taking no time. I managed to resolve all the politics fairly quickly and then diverted here to meet with Mr. D'Ollo. I never told you the type of meetings I had, so technically, I never had to deceive you. Therefore, I never raised your Jedi suspicions."

Any response that Jaina might have had was stopped at Jag's touch. He ran his thumb softly across her lips, his fingers cupping her check, all his love for her reflected in his eyes. Gently caressing her cheek, he pulled her into a slow sensual kiss.

She slid off his lap and took Jag's hand in hers. "Dance with me."

She led him further into the main living area and then placed her small, delicate hand against his chest, stopping him. Brushing her fingers slowly across his chest, a hint of mischief dancing in her eyes, she started to slowly circle around him. Her fingers continued, trailing down the taut muscles in his arm, and across the back of his hip. She heard him suck in a quiet breath, his muscles tensing, as she pressed herself against his back. She slid her hands between them, gripping his ass before continuing along the front of his hips. Through the soft fabric of his pants, she cupped him gently in her hand. He sucked in another breath, this one not so quiet, and she chuckled lowly. Her hands continued their trek. Fingers splayed, she slide them up his back and onto his shoulders, ghosting her nails around the back of his neck and along his ear as she came to stand in front of him once again. Her eyes found his, dark with passion and longing, and a smirk slowly spread across her face. She laced her fingers into his, and leaned up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Jag's arms encircled her slim waist, and she slid her arms around him. Resting her head against his chest, she closed her eyes as they swayed to the music, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. The spicy scent that was uniquely Jag washed over her, and she melted even more into him, breathing a contented sigh. Jaina marveled at how right it felt to be in Jag's warm embrace. Years ago, he had somehow found a way to get past all the walls she had erected around herself when no one else could . He had seen her through her darkest hours, giving her light and hope. A reason to go on. No one before or since had ever touched her heart and soul as completely as he did. When all was said and done, she decided, this is right where she wanted to be.

Jag heard Jaina release a contented sigh against his chest, and he held her tighter still. She frustrated him, challenged him and made him feel more alive than he thought possible. Amid all the chaos, she made everything worthwhile. She was the one that he could relax with, find renewed energy with. The one he wanted to turn to at the end of each day.

Jaina's arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed tight against his, they continued slowly swaying to the music. Jag's hands moved slowly up her back, feeling her smooth delicate skin. He leaned down, inhaling her light lavender scent, lightly placing kisses along her ear, continuing down her neck and shoulder. He smiled as he felt her shudder against him at his touch.

Jag gently cupped Jaina's jaw, running his thumbs along her cheeks. Their eyes locked on one another. Cool green meeting brandy brown. Both dark with the desire they were feeling. His fingers slid into her hair, removing the pins holding it in place. His hands buried in her hair, he pulled her to him, their lips meeting for a passionate kiss. His tongue delving into her mouth. She matched him stroke for stroke in a dance for dominance, neither wanting to give in. The need for air eventually won out. They reluctantly broke apart, their breath coming in ragged gasps, eyes dark with passion.

Her eyes never leaving his, Jaina ran her hands down Jag's broad chest. Her fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt, she slipped her hands against his hot skin, sliding his shirt off. Her hands moved up his back as she brought her lips to his bare chest. His skin quivered under her touch, his hands tightening in her hair, as she placed small kisses along his shoulders and across his chest. A groan escaped Jag's lips as Jaina's hands moved down around his hips, unfastening his buckle. Her hands moved underneath the waistband, her fingers grazing him, as she slipped his pants off.

When her fingers touched him, Jag lost the last of his restraint. He slipped his fingers underneath the thin straps of her gown, sliding them off her shoulders. He watched, enrapt, as it fell silently away, pooling at her feet. He lowered her onto the plush carpet, reveling in the feel of her body beneath his. Jaina's arms snaked around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair as their lips came together in a fiery kiss. Her breath caressed his cheek as he moved along her jaw line, his teeth grazing her earlobe.

Bracing himself on one elbow, he lightly ran his fingers across the swell of her breast. His palm burned lower to linger on her hip, continuing gently down the outside of her leg. Jag slipped his hand between them, trailing his fingers up the inside of her thigh until he found the heart of her. His fingers moved down, sliding inside her. She arched against him, her hips moving with an urgency of their own. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Wait….Jagged, " Her breathing ragged, she reached down and grasped his wrist. "I want you."

He raised above her. Their eyes met, both dark with the passion that was sweltering between them. Capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, he pressed himself fully into her.

It was if the Force had made them to be together. Every curve and nuance of their bodies melded together seamlessly, until Jaina couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. They were no longer two, but one, surrendering to the bliss and letting it carry them up and over.

*******************

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Her head on his shoulder and her leg threaded through his, Jag lay beside her, just watching her. He could feel her heartbeat beating in time with his, her breath soft and even as she fell asleep. He tightened his arm around her. This is where we each belong, he thought, as he let sleep overcome him. Together.


End file.
